mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Milton Vieira vs. Godofredo Pepey
The first round began. Four thirty-five. Vieira landed a liver kick. Pepey landed a right, Vieira got a takedown. He defended a kimura landing a right elbow. Three minutes. Veira defended a triangle. Two thirty-five. Vieira landed two right elbows. Two fifteen. Vieira defended a kimura. Vieira landed a big left elbow and some hammerfists, right elbow. Another to the body. Vieira defended a triangle taking the back. One thirty-five as he defended a leglock and they stood, time called. Vieira ate a groin strike. Inside kick. Vieira's sitting down recovering. He's back up. He's trying to recover. They continued, touching gloves. Pepey landed an inside kick. Pepey landed a right and they clinched. One fifteen. Pepey kneed the body. One minute as he kneed the legs twice, Vieira got a good throw to half-guard. He's taking the back. Pepey's turning well, stood to the standing back. Vieira has a hematoma below the left eye, they broke. Thirty. Fifteen. Vieira missed a spinning wheel kick. Pepey stuffed a single. The first round ended, 10-9 Vieira but close. The second round began. Pepey landed a body kick, Vieira got a single to guard. Four thirty-five. Pepey landed two right elbows there. Four fifteen. Two more. Four minutes. Vieira defended the kimura. Three thirty-five. He doesn't seem worried. Pepey cranked it out, got some leverage. Three fifteen as he swept to mount with it nicely. He let it go landing a left, has the back. Three minutes remaining. He has the body triangle. Vieira landed an elbow back. Two thirty-five with lefts to the body from Pepey. A right and a left to the face. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Lefts to the body. A right to the face. One thirty-five. Pepey wants that choke. One fifteen. The crowd booed. One minute, more lefts to the body. More. Rights to the body, Vieira replied back with right hammerfists. Thirty-five remaining. A right to the face lands for Pepey. A few lefts to the face there. He worked for the choke, the second round ended. 10-9 Pepey clearly. The third round began and they touched gloves. Pepey landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Vieira landed one. Four fifteen as Pepey landed a left hook stuffing a single, and a jab. Four minutes. Nice sloppy exchange. Vieira landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Pepey ate a right landing a counter left hook. Vieira landed a leg kick eating a right and a left hook. Three fifteen. They both urged on the crowd, Pepey first. Vieira landed a right and landed a flying knee to the clinch there. Three minutes as Pepey landed a few shoulder strikes there. Pepey landed some rights. Two thirty as Vieira stuffed a single reversing with a kimura. Scramble. Two fifteen as Vieira landed on top in guard. Two minutes. Vieira checked the clock. The ref stood them up... One thirty as Pepey landed an inside kick, he kneed the body there. One fifteen. Vieira got a beautiful takedown to guard, two right elbows. One minute. Vieira thought of a Shogun right there haha, he defended a triangle. Thirty-five as Pepey called for him to hit him, landed a left himself. Two right hammerfists from Vieira. Fifteen left. Vieira landed a left, right hammerfist. Three more. Three or four more and a left. The third round ended. 10-9 Vieira, 29-28 Vieira in my opinion. 29-28 split for Pepey, meh. Oh well. The crowd booed for like a full minute as Pepey's on top of the cage celebrating.